Loving the Darkness
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Darien Chiba es pecado. Tiene sangre en sus manos, muertos en su cabeza y una vida destinada a su hermandad. Cristal de Plata es todo lo que Darien conoce y necesita, no quiere nada, sus hermanos es todo lo que siempre ha necesitado, vivir por Cristal de Plata es todo lo que sabe hacer. Es un peleador sanguinario, malo, salvaje y está preparado para defender a los que están...


**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi; la historia es completamente de me autoría y está prohibido cualquiera adaptación u otros sin pedir los permisos necesarios.**

_&&&&&&__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"&&&&&_**"—** plática telefónica.

* * *

><p>—<p>

—

**Loving the darkness**

**Capítulo 1:** Niñez

—

—

—¿Ella es tu nueva hija?— preguntaba un hombre de tupida barba negra mientras observaba a la pequeña niña de unos ocho años.

—¿Te gusta?— ambos hombres observaron a la niña y rieron perversamente.

—No gracias, no me gustan las niñas— dijo dando un largo sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en mano.

Cabellos rubios largos en dos colitas, ojos azules casi turquesas, piel sonrosada como bebé y cuerpo infantil. Su esposa luego de su buena y perfecta vida ahora quería ser madre, la mujer estaba según ella centrar su vida en algo más a lo que estaban acostumbrado y era por ello que habían decidido adoptar, pero claro, ella no quería cambiar pañales ni tener que levantarse durante la madrugada, quería a alguien que pudiese comer sola, ducharse e ir al baño por ella misma, la niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules había sido la cosita perfecta cuando vieron las opciones de adoptar.

—Ven aquí, Usagi. Preséntate— llamó el hombre. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos miel, era algo flaco, no tenía muchos músculos y alto.

La niña se acercó, inclinó el rostro en una educada reverencia como saludo.

—Buenas tardes, señor— saludó educada y con una infantil sonrisa. Estaba llena de vida, de ilusiones y ternura infantil.

—Buenas tardes, Usagi— saludó el hombre mientras deslizaba la mirada por su infantil cuerpo. Llevaba un trajecito rosa con un conejito estampado en la parte del frente.

—Puedes seguir jugando con tus muñecas— dijo el hombre.

—Se ve que es muy educada. Toda una damita— sonrió siguiendo el caminar de la niña.

—Sí. Según su expediente fue adoptada desde que tuvo cinco meses de edad, la encontraron llorando en un cuarto de un hotel abandonado, estaba llena de mugre, en el orfanato la tomaron y no duró ni dos días ahí, una pareja estaba buscando hijo y se encariñaron con la niña, la adoptaron rápidamente y vivió con ellos desde entonces.

—¿Qué sucedió con la pareja?

—El hombre tuvo cáncer en la próstata, era por ello que no tuvieron hijos, el cáncer y la quimioterapia lo dejaron estéril, ambos murieron hace un mes en un accidente, tiene una tía adoptiva de parte de padre. Neherenia Knight.

—¿La esposa del alcalde?— preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

—Ni Neherenia ni su esposo estuvieron interesados en quedarse con ella, la tuvieron que acoger nuevamente— le dijo.

—Espera— interrumpió. —Neherenia Knight solamente tuvo un hermano. Kenji Tsukino, el dueño de Tsukino Corp.— el hombre asintió. —¿Entonces ella es la niña del hombre. Diablos! Cosmo, tiene dinero la chiquilla, mucho más que el propio alcalde.

—Pues todo ese dinero ahora está en manos de Neherenia y su adorado esposo, no creo que le hayan dejado nada a ella.

El hombre silbó, sin duda, su amigo se había convertido en padre de una mina de oro.

—Creo que me voy, tengo cosas que hacer— se puso de pie. —Nos veremos luego, Usagi— hizo un ademán de manos hacia la niña quien asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Aquel hombre le agradaba, no había provocado una sensación extraña en ella como habían causado sus ahora padres.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

Sus padres habían muerto casi dos meses atrás y luego su tía Neherenia la había llevado a aquel lugar y dejado allí, pensó que volvería pero nunca lo hizo, aún lloraba por sus padres, recordaba como deslizaban el ataúd entre las paredes de tierra y luego su tía la montaba en el auto y llevaba al aquel lugar, justo luego del funeral de su madre y cuando la había ido a buscar a la habitación que le habían asignado, pensó que su tía había regresado por ella pero se sorprendió de ver a dos completos extraños. Un hombre alto con pocos músculos y una mujer de cabellos negros y con boca sumamente roja por el lápiz labial, el perfume de ellos era fuerte y la obligó a arrugar su pequeña nariz en desagrado.

—_Tú debes de ser Usagi—_ había dicho la mujer con voz cantarina. Recordaba la dulce voz de su madre, suave, gentil y delicada.

—_Somos los Light—_ se había presentado el hombre. No era la voz de su padre, fuerte, segura, voz que le transmitía confort, seguridad y grandes deseos de que la tomara en brazos y cargara, no, la voz del hombre era extraña.

Luego de eso, habían pasado dos semanas y casi dos meses de la muerte de sus padres, dos semanas en la cual ahora estaba en casa de esas personas. Su estómago dolía y tuvo que correr al cuarto de baño e inclinarse contra el retrete, mas nada salió de su boca. Necesitaba un té, su madre siempre le había hecho uno cuando se enfermaba, luego se acostaban en su cama, ella cantándole y sobándole la pancita. Los ojos infantiles se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo, lloraba a menudo extrañando a sus padres, necesitándolos y agradecía que no tuviera que ir a la escuela durante aquellos días.

—¡Oh mierda, necesitaba esto!— el ronco grito masculino causó que se le pusieran los pelos de puntas cuando bajó la escaleras en puntitas e intentaba ir a la cocina por algo para sentirse bien.

—¡Oh cariño, amo tu culo!— gruñó el hombre.

Mientras la mujer estaba inclinada contra la pequeña mesa de café e intentaba aspirar una línea de algo blanco, el hombre estaba a su espalda y se movía rápidamente. La niña observó sorprendida lo que sus infantiles ojos miraban desde la esquina, intentando que no la viesen y un temor se apoderó de su cuerpo. No sabía exactamente lo que ahí estaba sucediendo pero no le gustaba. Retrocedió, era mejor regresar a su habitación, tomaría un poco de agua del grifo y esperaría que el dolor de estómago pasara.

—¡Mira cariño, es la pequeña Usagi!— rió la mujer cuando levantó el rostro y su mirada opaca se posó sobre el asustado rostro de la niña. —Está asustada— siguió riendo como si estuviese poseída. —Amarás tener una polla en tu culo, Usagi, lo amarás tan mal que no podrás vivir sin una— gimió. El hombre no detuvo sus arremetidas contra la mujer aún cuando notaron la presencia de la niña.

—Estoy seguro que tendrás un hermoso cuerpito, tierno y dulce— las palabras oscuras abandonaron la boca del hombre, enviando una ola de miedo hacia la niña quien rápidamente se marchó, corriendo de allí y ambos adultos explotaron en carcajadas, fuertes, crueles y perversas.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

Desde aquel momento luego de ver aquella escena, supo que esas personas no eran buenas y que tendría que cuidarse de ellos, su mente infantil se lo gritaba, el recuerdo de sus padres se lo gritaba. Dormía con miedo, se levantaba con miedo, comía con miedo. El miedo se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde aquella vez.

—_Si le dices a alguien lo que has visto, Usagi, nadie te creerá, te convertirás en una pequeña niña mentirosa—_ le había dicho Cosmo el día después.

Un mes después de aquello y casi tres meses desde la muerte de sus padres, no recordaba exactamente cuando habían empezados los golpes, primero había sido una bofetada que le había proporcionado esa mujer cuando ella no había querido seguir comiendo porque sentía que devolvería la comida, la había llamado huérfana malagradecida y luego abofeteado, Cosmo había seguido comiendo tranquilamente.

Mes y medio después desde que los golpes habían comenzado y casi cinco meses desde la muerte de sus padres, iba al colegio con ropas que cubrían sus golpes, seguía asistiendo al colegio, sus padres siempre habían pagado por adelantado, sus amigas lloraban con ella cuando lloraba por la muerte de sus padres y los profesores cercanos la ayudaban a ponerse al día con las cosas de colegio.

—Usagi, quédate unos minutos, por favor— pidió la profesora al ver como la niña guardaba sus cuadernos en su mochila.

Sabía lo duro que debía ser para una niña pequeña perder a sus padres. Usagi era dulce, atenta en sus clases y con muchos deseos de aprender, sin embargo, desde que volvió al colegio estaba ausente y muy distraída, sabía que estaba afectada por la muerte de sus padres pero había algo más, la había observado desde su regreso, se notaba temerosa y a espera como si alguien pudiese atacarla.

—Siéntate, por favor— pidió con amabilidad la mujer. La niña se sentó como se lo pidió y ella se acercó, arrastrando su asiento hasta frente a la niña. —¿Sucede algo?— preguntó cuidadosamente y al ver como la niña inclinaba el rostro y luego de dudar unos segundos negaba, supo que sucedía algo. —¿Te gusta vivir con esa familia?— había sido una sorpresa cuando le habían informado que Usagi no se quedaría con Neherenia, su tía.

Usagi siempre había estado en aquel colegio, desde que cumplió los tres años y fue llevada a su clase de guardería donde ella era asistente de maestra, quedó encantada con la niña, unos hermosos cabellos rubios y preciosos ojos azules. Selene Tsukino era una mujer encantadora de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, le había costado dejar a su pequeña hija de apenas tres años en aquel lugar y ella, a pesar de saber que no estaba completamente permitido, le permitió a la madre quedarse una hora más cerca de la pequeña.

El matrimonio Tsukino había recorrido durante una semana las instalaciones del colegio para la seguridad de su hija y asegurarse que era el lugar adecuado, no le fue difícil identificar lo amada que era por sus padres la niña, cuando la vio la primera vez ella se apegaba fuertemente a los brazos de su padre quien la sostenía entre sus protectores brazos, aquella escena la había conmovió, ver como aquel gran hombre sostenía con aquella delicadeza a aquella pequeña niña era una escena conmovedora, luego de aquello, Usagi se había desenvuelto más que bien en la guardería, haciéndose amiga de los demás niños, riendo, jugando, viviendo su niñez y hubo observado cómo mientras pasaban los años el matrimonio siempre se encargaba de ir a buscar a su pequeña, algunas veces ella, otras veces él y muchas veces ambos juntos. Usagi nunca fue olvidada, nunca fue buscada tarde, siempre a tiempo y sus padres siempre estaban presentes durante las actividades escolares, eran unos de los pocos padres que siempre asistían y lo hacían como una familia.

—Ellos…— dudó mordisqueándose el labio. —Son buenos, me quieren— algo en la voz infantil no la convenció.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa— su tono era dulce. —Cualquier cosa que no te guste de esas personas dímelo y voy a hacer todo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte— prometió.

Ambas desviaron la mirada hasta la puerta cuando vieron como una sombra cubría el umbral. Cosmo.

—Déjame hablar con el señor Light— pidió con amabilidad y la niña tomó sus cosas rápidamente sin atreverse a mirar al recién llegado.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Ikuto— saludó el hombre cuando la niña pasó a su lado y se alejó.

—Seré clara, señor Light— dijo la mujer. —No me gusta lo que veo. Esa no es la Usagi que he conocido por cinco años y no me gusta— su voz fue clara y con reproche.

—¿Puedo saber que intenta decir?— por alguna razón le pareció descarado el tono masculino.

—Amo a esa niña, señor Light y si me entero que algo más que la muerte de sus padres le está afectando, puede jurar que no me quedaré cruzada de brazos— amenazó.

Aquella platica con la señorita Ikuto había sido la prenuncia de más dolor. Cosmo se volvió loco cuando llegaron a la casa, la abofeteó, la obligó a desnudar su espalda y la golpeó brutalmente con el cinturón, dejándoles crueles marcas y luego las tuvo que enjuagar ella misma, sin embargo la señorita Ikuto se convirtió en su paño de lágrimas cuando necesitaba a sus padres.

El tiempo empezó a pasar, ya no hacía meses de la muerte de su padre, se convertiría en el primer año sin ellos y aquel día la profesora la había llevado al cementerio, lloró, la profesora lloró con ella y luego la llevó a comer helados. Usagi aprendía rápidamente y Cosmo y su esposa no se interesaban en la niña, ellos estaban felices consumiendo sus líneas de cocaína y aparentar la familia perfecta si habían personas alrededor.

Cuando Usagi cumplió nueve años la señorita Ikuto la llevó al parque de diversiones, pasaron el día juntas, riendo, comiendo dulces y ella finalmente le peinó su hermoso cabello rubio luego de regalarle una pulsera hecha a mano con su nombre, la niña se había quedado dormida, la llevó a su casa y cuando intentó colocarle ropa cómoda luego de llamar al matrimonio Light, quedó horrorizada cuando vio la espalda de la niña. El día después de su cumpleaños fue el último día que vio a la señorita Ikuto, cuando había llegado al colegio había otra profesora, la señorita Ikuto había renunciado.

Los días sin su profesora fueron dolorosos, había perdido a sus padres casi año y medio atrás y luego a su profesora, pero quizás nada la había preparado suficiente para lo que le esperaba después de aquellas perdidas. Desde la tarde había empezado a llover, la ciudad había sido cubierto por nubes negras y luego de hacer los quehaceres escolares y de comer algo, se había encerrado en su habitación, rodeada de todos los libros que le había regalado su profesora. Los golpes en la puerta fueron tan fuertes como los truenos en el exterior, tuvo que abrir la puerta cuando supo que Risa no dejaría de tocar.

—Ven conmigo, mocosa— pero la niña retrocedió y la mujer la agarró fuertemente de un brazo y la arrastró escaleras abajo, justo hasta la sala de estar que era el lugar de _juego_ del matrimonio. —Ella es mi hijita Usagi— su tono fue tonto y cantarino, había estado inhalando la raya blanca sobre la madera, aquello que había visto hacer más de una vez.

—¿Estás jodiendo, no?— prácticamente rugió un hombre al ponerse de pie. Estaba desnudo, justo como todos los presentes. —¡Es una niña!— espetó.

—Tiene nueve— dijo con indiferencia Cosmo.

—No seas marica— dijo una mujer con tono divertido.

El hombre observó a la niña de arriba abajo, ella observaba con horror aquello. Se veía jodidamente asustada y cualquier niño lo estaría cuando estaba frente a cinco personas adultas, desnudas, inhalando cocaína, tomando, fumando de una pipa y dos de ellos aún teniendo sexo.

—Puedo hacer mucha mierda y ser un hijo de puta, pero no. Esto está fuera de mis limites— rugió enojado. Era un maldito, había tenido sexo y practicado muchas cosas, pero joder con niños era algo fuera de lo que él llamaba normal, los niños no eran para tener sexo, eran para ser protegidos y cuidados de mierda como los que estaban allí.

—Eres un marica— dijo la mujer, desnudándose.

El hombre terminó de ponerse la ropa y observó con pena a la niña.

—Si lo hacen lo reportaré a la policía, lo juro.

—Terminarás con el culo en una cárcel también. No creo que te arriesgue a tanto— fue la simple repuesta de Cosmo mientras su mujer se inclinaba, dejando su trasero al aire y acercando su boca a su sexo.

—Pruébame— fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de volver a mirar a la niña. —Regresa a tu habitación y no salgas— no lo necesitó decir dos veces, la niña salió rápidamente a refugiarse a su habitación.

No miró a los presentes, solamente se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar de podredumbre, se sentía enfermo, había hecho muchas cosas en el sexo pero simplemente habían límites. Era una niña, una niña de nueve años que podría ser su hija, cuando estuvo en su auto y de camino a su casa, comprendió el error. Tenía que sacar a esa niña de allí, corría peligro.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

Aquel hombre la había salvado, lo sabía, lo supo, pero se había marchado y minutos de estar bajo las sábanas, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Cosmo entró a su habitación y se acercó a su cama. Intentó salir pero él arremetió contra ella, inmovilizando su pequeño cuerpo mientras aquella sonrisa demoníaca cubría su rostro.

—Cosmo, déjala, no quiero terminar con el culo en la cárcel— el tono de la mujer fue indiferente, no le importaba lo que le sucediese a la niña.

—Cállate, Yoko, sé que te excita, sé que tienes el coño mojado por esto— la voz del hombre era cubierta por una enfermiza lujuria.

—Sí, pero si el estúpido de Erick le informa a la policía estaremos jodidos y me gusta más mi culo libre que tirarme a una mocosa.

—Entonces observa. Solamente chuparé su rosado y pequeño coño y quizás frote mi polla un poco— rió.

La niña luchó con los brazos que la atrapaban, pataleó en busca de su libertad. Su mente le decía que luchara, el recuerdo de sus padres le exigía que peleara por libertad, que peleará porque el cuerpo de Cosmo se alejara del suyo. Gritó, pataleó pero no pudo con el hombre. Las grandes y asquerosas manos masculinas se empezaron a deslizar por sus infantiles curvas, subiendo su bata

—¡Hijos de puta!— un rugido se levantó fuerte en la oscuridad, Yoko fue empujada violentamente contra el piso y el recién llegado arremetió contra Cosmo.

El golpe fue sólido, golpeando salvajemente al hombre en el lado derecho del rostro antes de alejarlo de la niña. Conocía a ese par, eran escoria, no podía permitir que mancharan a aquella chiquilla, era una niña, no sabía lo que le iba a suceder, era una atrocidad.

Un golpe, otro golpe, otro golpe. La habitación fue llena de los sonidos de los brutales golpes que Erick le proporcionaba a Cosmo. La sangre brotó de la boca y nariz del hombre, espesa, roja y caliente.

—¡Déjalo!— gritó Yoko quien intentó socorrer a su marido pero el hombre la empujó duramente cuando ésta se acercó.

La cabeza de Cosmo rebotaba contra el piso por cada golpe que le proporcionaban, Erick lo había tomado con la guardia baja, y éste era un hombre fuerte y vigoroso, en aquella situación le era imposible defenderse. Cuando Cosmo dejó de luchar, lo soltó, se separó de él y buscó a la niña a la cual encontró echa un ovillo en el colchón.

—¡Vamos!— rugió, causando que la niña saltara. —¡Muévete, mocosa!— conocía a Cosmo, era un hijo de puta, no se quedaría con aquella golpiza, el hombre jugaba sucio, muy sucio.

La niña salió de la cama hecha un mar de lágrimas, gimiendo por los sollozos, le señaló la puerta y ambos salieron mientras venía como Yoko se arrastraba hacia su esposo para socorrerlo.

—No sé qué haré contigo pero no cargaré en mi consciencia que violen a una niña— hablaba rápidamente, agitado por la adrenalina de los golpes que le había proporcionado a aquel hijo de puta.

Cuando salieron de la casa ya no llovía pero la noche era fría, húmeda y aterradora. El hombre se detuvo, sacó su cartera de su bolsillo trasero e hiso lo que sabía y sentía que era lo correcto. Se inclinó a la altura de la niña pero no la tocó, ella lloraba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, lo veía en sus empañados ojos azules.

—Toma— la niña dudó, observándolo con sus empañados orbes. —Vas a correr, mocosa, cuando te lo pida correrás— encontraba que la distancia hacia su auto estaba asquerosamente lejos, apenas había entrado en la casa había dejado su auto frente a esta y corrido hacia el interior para rescatar a la mocosa. La niña tomó lo ofrecido y él asintió. —Hay dinero, podrás comprar dulces en lo que te busco si nos separamos…

—No tenías que meter tu jodida nariz en esto, Erick— la voz oscura de Cosmo penetró en la oscuridad de la noche.

El hombre se irguió, poniéndose de pie frente a la niña para dejarla detrás de su cuerpo y enfrentar al hombre. Cosmo estaba apuntándole con un arma, él jugaba sucio, muy sucio, lo sabía.

—Hijo de puta— gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—Shhh— lo calló el hombre.

—Déjala ir, es una niña.

—Una mocosa que adoptamos y hemos estado manteniendo por un año— gruñó el hombre sin dejar de apuntarle. Ypkp estaba a su lado, no parecía tener miedo en lo que su marido estaba haciendo. —Ve por la mocosa— ordenó y la mujer se movió rápidamente.

—¡Corre!— gritó Erick a la niña la cual prácticamente brincó ante el fuerte bramido.

Yoko se movió rápidamente, intentando acercarse a la niña pero Erick se interpuso, insertándola, tomándola y lanzándola sobre el duro suelo, era una perra, merecía ser tratada como tal.

—¡Corre!— otro salvaje rugido y la niña salió corriendo.

—¡Hijo de puta!— gruñó Mark, intentando correr hacia la niña quien pasaba rápidamente por el auto del hombre y salía de los terrenos de la residencia.

Erick lo insertó y ambos se vieron en una lucha donde el arma salió volando lejos, cayendo en el pavimento, lejos de ambos hombres. Golpes, duros, fuertes y bestiales, ninguno se contenía, solamente estaban decidido a tumbar al otro.

El crudo resonar del disparo cubrió la noche, haciendo eco entre la oscuridad. Erick cayó duramente sobre el pavimento con una bala directamente en el pecho desde la espalda. Yoko le había disparado a Erick.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

El niño de diez años observaba el cuerpo inerte aún caliente de la mujer, los ojos desorbitados y aquella mirada muerta estaban sobre él, observándolo. Hipó y tragó las lágrimas las cuales se interponían en su mirada. Había muchos sonidos, disparos, personas cayendo duramente sobre el frío piso cuando alguna bala los había alcanzado pero él seguía al lado de la mujer.

—¡Mata al mocoso!— alguien gritó sobre todos los sonidos que interrumpían el lugar.

De repente hubo una explosión, el fuego cubrió parte del lugar como un manto infernal y los hombres tuvieron que retroceder. Los atacantes estaban tomando el lugar, los cuerpos muertos empezaban a caer uno tras otros y cuando el hombre que había recibido la orden de matarlo estuvo por hacerlo, una bala le perforó el cráneo y cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda.

—Espero que viva con eso, hijo de puta— fue el oscuro susurro del hombre antes de observar al niño y ser escoltado por un gigante hombre de quizás medía casi dos metros de altura y dejaron el lugar al ver como sus hombres caían.

—¡Darien!— gritó un hombre. El lugar lleno de cadáveres fue tomado, se llenó de personas mientras el fuego y el humo se hacían más abrazadores.

—¡Hijo de puta!— fue el bramido atroz de otro hombre que había interrumpido en el lugar y observar como el niño se aferraba a un cuerpo, una mujer, una que todos conocían muy bien.

—¡La mataron!— fue el grito de otro hombre. —Ese hijo de puta la mató.

—¡Sáquenlos de aquí!— ordenó alguien en voz fuerte.

Los hombres empezaron a moverse y cuando separaron al niño del cuerpo femenino notaron como una imponente figura entraba en el lugar. El hombre negó, una, dos y tres veces mientras enfocaba su oscura mirada en el pálido rostro.

—¡Artemisa!— rugió con tono desgarrador y cuando intentó acercarse al hombre que había sostenido el cuerpo femenino, dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre él, deteniéndolo.

Otro hombre se acercó rápidamente y le tomó los signos vitales a la mujer para luego negar con la cabeza, no había pulso, no había señales de vida.

—¡Suéltenme!— rugía el hombre. Ambos hombres lo habían tumbado sobre el suelo, dominándolo con brutal fuerza para intentar inmovilizarlo.

—Hay que irse. Este lugar se convertirá en una montaña de cenizas— ordenó otro hombre.

Los cinco hombres salieron del lugar, uno de impresionante estatura, cuerpo fornido, cabellos blancos e intensos ojos violetas; dirigía el grupo, dos de ellos sostenían al hombre que minutos atrás intentó acercarse a la mujer, otro sostenía al niño y otro iba con el cuerpo femenino.

Fuera del lugar habían más hombres. Altos, salvajes y musculosos, habían motocicletas y dos vehículos negros y con cristales de igual color.

—Vamos, regresemos a casa— ordenó el hombre de ojos azules cuando todos se quedaron petrificado al ver el cuerpo muerto de la mujer.

—¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta!— el gruñido salvaje y prometedor de tortura del hombre los hizo jadear, él patearía sus culos, lo sabían, nadie nunca había intentado frenarlo, no existía quien pudiese hacerlo.

—Llama a Saotome, necesitamos un jet e importa una mierda como lo consiga, dile que tiene una hora para conseguirlo— ordenó a unos de los hombres. —Lleva a los heridos a casa y asegúrate de que no salgan hasta que sus culos estén vendados y sin alguna bala en la piel— siguió ordenando a otro hombre. —Es una puta casería. Tú, tú y tú rastrearán al hijo de puta, ninguno lo insertará, solamente quiero la ubicación exacta de esa rata. Nadie lo toca, es un placer que solamente es de Endymion— dijo observando como ambos hombres peleaban contra el hombre al intentar meterlo en unas de las camionetas. —Busca a Mamoru y Bunny, tráelos con nosotros— le ordenó al hombre que sostenía al niño y tomaba a éste en brazos. —Muevan sus culos— ordenó y los hombres se desplazaron por el lugar hasta sus motocicletas.

Entró en el vehículo con el niño en brazos, éste se aferraba a él mientras lloraba. El hombre con la mujer en brazos también se deslizó en el interior de este y cuando estuvieron dentro el vehículo fue puesto en marcha.

—Voy a patearte el culo— amenazó el hombre tomando a la mujer en brazos. Estaba pálida, sus mejillas habían perdido su color, su boca rosada ya no era rosada y sus brillantes cabellos negros llenos de vida ya no tenían aquel brillo.

—Lo sé— suspiró el hombre de cabellos blancos al observar al otro. Era alto, cuerpo fornido de puro músculos, anchos hombros, tenía un visible tatuaje en el lado izquierdo del cuello que aún a pesar de llevar una camisa de cuello se podía apreciar el borde de unas letras. Cabellos azabaches, ojos azules los cuales estaban tan oscuro en aquellos momentos como sus cabellos, mandíbula ancha y mirada despiadada, así era Endymion, el jefe de Cristal de Plata, mas el hombre en aquel momento se veía perdido, desecho, acababa de perder una parte de su ser, de su alma.

El silencio cayó sobre el vehículo muestra este se deslizaba por la carretera, nadie habló por unos largos y crudos minutos. El hombre de cabellos azabache había escondido el cuello de la mujer, aferrándose al cuerpo que tenía en brazos. No le importaba que los presentes viesen aquella escena, amaba a la mujer que tenía en brazos, la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, ella era su alma.

—Lo voy a matar— prometió besando el cuello femenino. —Lo mataré tan jodidamente lento, nena— su voz era un oscuro susurro, una oscura promesa.

Otros largos minutos pasaron, nadie decía nada, solamente escuchando las oscuras promesas del hombre.

—Ellos la desnudaron— la voz infantil interrumpió.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó el de cabellos blancos.

—Ellos querían lastimarme, mamá no los dejó. Dijo que tomaría mi lugar— todos contuvieron la respiración. No había pasado ni 24 horas desde que la mujer y el niño habían desaparecido, se habían movido demasiado rápido como para que los secuestradores les hicieran daño.

La mandíbula del hombre moreno se endureció, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su mirada ahora era como la de un demonio.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron, Darien?!— exigió saber.

El rugido del hombre tan idéntico a él lo hizo estremecer. Nadie hacía enojar a su padre.

—Bailar. Tuvo que bailar desnuda para todos ellos.

—Hijos de puta— susurró el hombre que había sostenido a la mujer minutos atrás. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos oscuros. —Lo obligaron a mirar— dijo al ver el rostro del niño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese hijo de puta se folló a tu madre?— las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon, respirando rápidamente mientras sentía la garganta en sangre viva. Quería matar a alguien, necesitaba torturar a alguien.

El niño no contestó, solamente observó el cuerpo de su madre.

—Ella luchó, mató a uno y le perforó la pierna al que era el líder— observó a su madre, ella lo había protegido, le había prometido que su padre vendría por ellos. —Un tipo le golpeó el estómago y la tiró al suelo, alguien quemó su cigarrillo en su pierna— narró y vio como la mirada de su progenitor viajó por el cuerpo de su madre. —El tipo de la pierna perforada quiso ponerse entre sus piernas como lo hizo Artemis con Luna, pero ella dijo que mejor la matara porque era solamente tuya…

—Déjalo, Darien— cortó el hombre de cabellos blancos el cual estaba a su lado.

—Le inyectó algo y luego llegaron ustedes. Te llamó, gritó tu nombre y dijo que nos sacarías de ahí— fue lo último que dijo el niño antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a empañar su mirada.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p>Esta es mi primera historia en este famdon, espero que le den una oportunidad, me gusta mucho el Darien+Serena y es parte de mi primer OTP. Bueno, la historia en sí es fuerte y con temas delicados, me gusta lo difícil y colocar a los personajes en situaciones igual.<p>

Si desean saber algo sobre mi persona pueden pasarse por mi perfil, no es mucha la información, pero algo es mejor que nada no? xDD

Espero que les guste y que disculpen los errores ortográficos, intento escribir lo más entendible posible, pero ya saben, siempre se nos escapa algo y más cuando no tienes a nadie que te señale los errores que tus ojos no ven.

Disfruten y espero leer vuestros comentarios, acepto críticas, opiniones y todo lo que se les ocurra para expresar lo que sienten con el capítulo.


End file.
